


Starry Skies (Series of one shots)

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots circling around Klance and Sheith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I have finally gotten over my writers block, and this came out from the unblocking. anyway, I am taking requests so if you wanna request a prompt or one shot, comment below and ill get working to it. so here is chapter one, please enjoy.

_"Be safe, okay?"_

 

_"Aren't I always?" A chuckle escapes. "Dont worry, I promise I'll be careful." A hand reaches over and cups the pale cheek causing the younger male to lean into the hand._

 

_"You better be....I'm going to miss you."_

 

_"I'm going to miss you too, Keith." Smiling, the younger male reaches up and wraps his arms around the older man's neck, he couldn't help but blush as the older male wraps his arms around his think waist and nuzzle his face against his neck._

 

_"Okay, time for you to get going, Shiro. You can't be late." Shiro nods, pulling away slightly and kisses the young male's forehead. Smiling he turns to his left and picks up his backpack._

 

_"I'll see you soon.... I love you." Keith blushes darkly and smiles._

 

_"I love you too."_

              __________________________

 ~~~~Keith watched silently as Hunk, Lance, Pidge and Shiro joked and laughed at the dinner table. Allura was smiling from ear to ear, enjoying the happy chatter between the Palidens. But, he on the other hand, had a few things on his mind so he wasn't really involved in the conversation.

 

His thoughts were occupied by a certain Black Lion Paliden. Shiro had disappeared after he left for the mission, and when he found him again, he was excited to have his boyfriend back. All the anxiety, stress, fear and sadness he had built up felt ready to burst out when he managed to save him and the others. 

 

But, his world came crashing down when the older man woke up and had no memories of before his mission, and his time on the Galra ship. He remembered how he had to put up a strong front. He didn't like showing weakness, much less in front of people he didn't know. 

 

Sighing heavily Keith stands up and quietly walks out of the room. He didn't really have a particular destination, but he just needed to take a walk. His mind was overloading on the memories of him and Shiro months before the kerberos mission. He could remember the winter nights when the older man would hold him tightly against his chest. 

 

He could remember the summer night, where Shiro and himself would lay on the roof, staring at the stars as Shiro gently running his hand through his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. Every now and then even placing a kiss on his nose. 

 

 

Keith let's out a shuttering breath before looking around. He had arrived at Lion Castle's large viewing deck, overhead was a large, Crystal clear glass ceiling, allowing him to see the stars. He couldn't help feeling the lump in his throat, the burning pain in his chest as he stated up. 

 

Eventually, he felt his knees buckle before he found himself in the floor, face in his hands and broken sobs escape him. Hunderstood that Shiro would need time to remember, time to recover from whatever those heartless bastards did to him. He had no problem with that, but it didn't stop the pain he felt when Shiro looked at him with such confusion. 

 

Letting out a choked sound, he crawls over to one of the pillars in the room and sits behind it, making sure he was hidden from sight. His hand over his mouth as his body shook and an endless streams of tears cascaded down his cheeks. He missed the warmth of his arm, the comforting, sweet tones of his " _I love you_ ". He missed feeling his lips pressed against his whenever he managed sneak in a kiss. 

 

Keith couldn't help but practically scream into his hand as he curled forward and brought his knees in so that he was curled into a ball. He hated feeling this broken, this lost, this  _ALONE._ Even though Shiro was there, and was still looking out for him, it wasn't in the way of how he used to look out for him. 

 

Engrossed in his own breakdown, he handy noticed that Shiro had followed him since he left the dinning room. The said white haired male couldn't help but stare at the teen with sadness. He had never seen Keith like this, so broken and upset. The most was irritated and maybe pissed. But never crying, and needless to say, it broke his heart to see him like this. 

 

Since his return, he always felt as if something was missing for his life, and even now he couldn't nor can he put his finger on what he was missing. Shaking his head, he quietly makes his way over to the teen. 

 

"Keith...?" He calls softly, trying not to startle the already distressed paliden. He didn't seem to hear him, he kneels down in front of him and slowly reaches out and just as his fingertips touch the teens hair, Keith lunges himself at the bigger male and buries his face against his chest, now outwardly sobbing, having a white knuckled grip on his shirt, his body shaking violently. 

 

In a moment of confusion as the younger male latched on to him, he fell back slightly before almost by instinct wrapped his arms around the smaller Paliden tightly. He presses his face against the top of his head, slowly rocking back and forth, while rubbing circles on his lower back.

 

"Shhh...shhh it's okay buddy, I'm here." This seemed to make things worse, Shiro flinched as he smaller male let out a muffled scream causing him to tighten his grip around him. "Hey, hey, hey. Easy, easy." He says frantically. Sitting up, he readjusts himself and pulls the teen on his lap, which seemed to help.

 

 

After what felt like hours of comforting words, rubbing his back, and rocking back and forth, Keith seemed much calmer now, his body still shaking and still letting out a broken whine every now and then, but still much better than before. Letting out a breath Shiro hadn't realized he was holding, he pulls Keith back just enough so he could get a look at his face. Which he once again felt his heart ache, his face was flushed from the crying, his eyes swollen and red, his hair a bit messy. 

 

A small hiccup escapes the Red Paliden, Shiro reaches over and wipes away the stray tears under his eyes. Frowning he uses both his hands and cups the teens face, tilting it up.

 

"Hey...you Okay? What's wrong?" Shiro asks, the smaller male merely sniffles and stares up at him. He held such a sad, and lonely look in his grey eyes it made Shiro feel like he was going to cry. "Keith?" 

 

"I'm.....I'm sorry. I guess, the stress of all of this just.....got to me...." He explains softly, his voice strained from the sobbing and muffled screams. "Sorry....about...This." He mumbles, a look of embarrassment now on his face. Shiro nods and he uses his thumbs to stroke his cheekbones. This seemed to relax the smaller. 

 

"Are you sure? Is there....anything else on your mind...You can tell me anything, I'm here for you." Keith blinks and gives a small, sad smile before closes his eyes and relaxing completely as Shiro continued to run his thumbs on his cheeks. "Are you tired?" The teen nods slowly. "Want me to carry you to your room?" 

 

"Please....?" Shiro smiles before nodding. He stands up and readjust the teen in his arms so he was now carrying him princess style. He looks down at the teen in his arms who was now laying his head on his shoulders, his hair covering a good majority of his face. Looking up Shiro silently walks to Keith's room. Once there, he easily balances him on his Galra made arm and pulls the blankets back on his bed before gently laying Keith down. 

 

"Hold still, okay?" The black haired teen nods and watches as Shiro reaches down and tugs his shoes off, then reaches over tugging his fingerless gloves off. "Youll be more comfortable this way." The man explains as he helps the younger male remove his jacket then he takes the knife Keith always seemed to have on him. It seemed oddly familiar in his hold, shaking his head, he sets it on the small night stand by the bed before looking back at Keith who was already under the covers, his back facing the leader.

 

Shiro frowns but says nothing, he reaches out and gently pets his head. He could feel the teen tense up before relaxing. "Want me to stay till you fall asleep?" Keith shakes his head. 

 

"No....I'll be fine..Sorry about that...and...well....thank you." Shirt nods, leaning down he kisses his head, gets up and walks out of the room, making sure to turn the lights off. He would need to tell the other Palidens to leave Keith alone for now. 

 

Once gone Keith turns to lay on his back, he started up statue ceiling. He could not believe that Shiro had found him like that. But, it is what it is now. He knew that Shiro wouldn't say anything to the other Voltron members. He would probably tell them he wasn't feeling well. Sighing heavily he rubs his eyes, feeling more tears well up. 

 

For now, he could suffer in silence, bottle up his feelings, keep everything to himself until he once again fell apart like now. And he wouldn't mind if Shiro would be the one to find him again and hold him. Maybe, just maybe if it happenes again, he would remember. 

 

But until then he would wait silently and patiently. Just like one year ago.


	2. Don't Be Scared

Lance watched as Keith ran out of the control room. Everything had happened so quickly. He didn't have time to even call out to the other teen. He looks over at the other Palidens. All of them had looks or shock, slight betrayal and even fear.

It had happened after a particularly hard mission. Both Shiro and Keith needed to be rushed into the healing pods. After a couple of hours, Shiro was alright, but it took Keith several days before he was fully recovered. And to be safe, Allura was going through the medical report that the Healing Pod has given for Keith.

Everything seemed fine, nothing seemed out of place. But, that changed when Allura walked in, she had a look of shock, betrayal and hurt. This caused the Palidens to look at her with worry. But, the question that shocked everyone, especially Keith was

" _Since when have you've been a Galra, Keith?_ " As soon as those words left her mouth, everyone turned to look at him. He had such a world shattering look. Lance watched as Keith frantically looked at the others. He looks terrified. And Keith wasn't known for being scared of anything.

" _W-Wait I didn't know. I swear I didn't!_ " Lance heard the purple eyed Paliden plea. He turned to look at Pidge and he watched as he begged her to believe him, and watched as he begged Hunk to believe him when he said he wasn't sided with them. He watched as He became more frantic when the pilot of the Yellow Lion back away from him.

What really seemed to break Keith's heart and made Lance feel even worse, was he he turned to look at Shiro, the said man had a look of fear and sadness, he watched as the oldest male turned his head away, no longer looking at him. Keith started in shock before shaking his head and backed away slowly, his gaze fixed on the team.

What made Lance wish he had spoken up, was when Keith said " _I'm sorry_." And ran out of the room. After what felt like hours Lance looked at the remaining people in the room. All of them in a state of shock and confusion. Honestly, even Lance didn't know what to do..

Four days later, Lance made his way to Keith's room. Everyone had decided to give Keith space. But they always made sure that the Red Lion was in her holding deck. As he walked, Lance hoped that this time Keith would eat. He, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro had brought him food everyday, and left it at his door. They would come back sometime later to find it untouched.

They even tried knocking a few times, but where always met with silence. But, this time Lance was determined to talk to him, and get him to eat. Standing in front of the door, he knocked. He could hear rustling coming from inside before, (much to his shock) the door opened and reviled what he ranked As the saddest thing he has ever seen.

Keith stood there, dark bags under his eyes which where red and puffy. His face a bit flushed, his hair messy, he was wearing his black v-neck shirt with his black pants. He looked just absolutely exhausted, sad, hurt, lost. Lance almost dropped the try of food and pulled the smaller male against his chest tightly. Almost. But he had a feeling Keith wouldn't like it.

"What?" Good god, even his voice sounded as broken as he looked. Lance frowned and looked at the try of food before looking back at him.

"Um...well...it's been five days and you haven't eaten anything....So I brought food." He explains, the Red Paliden stares at him before turning away and walking over to a far corner of his room and sat down. "K-Keith?"

"Not hungry....besides, your still just as scared of me as the others...." Lance felt hurt by that statement, but he couldn't blame him, after how they all reacted it was normal for the smaller male to think that. Huffing he walks in, closes the door and sets the tray down before walking over to him and sitting across from him.

And they stayed like that for a while. Lance eventually looked over at Keith who had silent tears streaming down his face. The Blue Paliden frowns and reaches over, gently touching his shoulder. But pulled back a bit when he saw the other male flinch. Biting his lip, he reaches over grabbing his arm and pulls him in between his legs so his upper body was rest against his chest.

"Don't be scared." Lance spoke softly as he hugged him tightly, pressing his face to the top of his head, he could feel the Red Paliden begin to shake, he could hear small sobs and whimpers escape him. "Don't be scared....none of us hate you, none of fear you."

"Bull, tho-"

"Those looks, where of confusion....Shiro feels horrible for not supporting you in that moment, Pidge keeps asking Red how she can make it up to you for ever thinking you where an enemy, Hunk keeps asking Allura and Coran if they can take us to earth so he can get human food so he can cook you something special as a sorry." Lance cuts in, as he rubbed his hand up and down Keith's side.

Keith didn't respond, broken sobs wouldn't allow him to speak, his shaking body only made Lance feel more protective of him. He closed his eyes and whispered comforting words, placed gentle kisses to his head, his hand never stopping. Eventually Keith calmed down enough to look up at Lance who was giving him a warm, kind smile.

He couldn't stop from flinching a bit as Lance whipped away the tears on his face. But it confused the Red Paliden when Lance kept his hand on his cheek.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. No one is. We will all make sure of it," Keith blinks and looks away. "Keith. Look at me." Taking a deep breath, the teen looks up at him, only to feel the Blue Paliden press his lips against his gently before pulling away just slightly. "I love you. Weather your human, Or part Galra....your still you. Your still Keith, Paliden of the Red Lion. My rival."

Lance watched at the teen stares at him in shock, he smiles and presses their foreheads together. He felt his heart flutter when Keith smiled ever so slightly and kissed him. Without much of a warning, he easily picked him up and walked out of the room and headed to the dinning room. He could feel the smaller male tighten his grip on his shirt the closer they got.

"Its okay." Lance said as he stepped into the room, catching the attention of the other Palidens, Keith gulped and looked up at them, instead of seeing hateful looks, he was met with looks of relief. "I got him out." Lance said with a smile. Keith yelps slightly as the others ran over and hugged him and Lance.

For a moment, Keith was in shock before he broke into tears of relief and happiness. Lance smiled as he let Shiro take him from his arms and held him tightly as Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran all hugged them.

Lance knew it would take time for them to get used to Keith being part Galra, but he also knew that Keith had no reason to be scared.

The ones who dared to hurt him, would need to be scared of them. Because he was pretty sure they where all going to be more protective than ever.


	3. Cold Space Nights

If people ever assumed being in space meant they didn't have to worry about cold or heat. Well Keith could easily tell them otherwise. Today was just one of those nights where time was unbearably cold. Keith was currently curled up under the covers of his bed. Shivering and growling, he pulled the blankets tighter around himself.

He really, really hated the cold. Huffing, he sat yo and frowned. He could feel that his Galra ears had appeared, which was a pain. Rolling his eyes he gets up, the blankets still around him as he quietly crept out of his room. He yelped feeling the cold floor under his feet. He knew he should have left his shoes on. But he didn't.

As he walked down the hallway, he came to a stop in front of Shiro's door. He could remember back on earth when he used to cuddle up to the older man on cold nights. He blinked slowly and stared down At his feet. He missed those days, back when he actually remembered the time they shared together. He loved Shiro, and still did but he would wait till he remembered what they where before he was kidnapped.

"Keith?" A sleepy voice asks, jumping slightly the said Red Paladin looks up and sees a sleepy Shiro rubbing his eyes while looking down at him with concern. Blinking the teen looked around, a bit embarrassed to be caught. "Something wrong? You okay?"

"U-umm....I....never mind, I'll ju-" he was cut off by a small sneeze. Shiro blinks and smiles softly before chuckling softly and pulling the teen into the room.

"Bless you." Keith nods and sniffles, shivering. "Your cold huh?" The smaller male nods slowly, blushing slightly out of embarrassment. "Come on then. You can sleep here."

"I....you sure?" He asks as Shiro gently lead him to the bed and grabbed another pillow tossing it to him. "I don't wanna be-"

"Keith, relax," Shiro cuts in chuckling softly as he unwrapped the teen from the blankets he had brought with him. "It's completely fine. lay down." Nodding the said teen moves to the right side of the bed that was pressed against the wall.

He makes himself comfortable under the blankets, and before he could actually think and or stop himself, he scoots closer to Shiro so that he was now pressed against his back. He was still cold, but this was better than sleeping alone. He tensed up feeling Shiro turn over.

He was just about to pull away, but he froze feeling the bigger male drape his arm over him and pull him against his chest. Keith blushes and felt his eyes burn slightly, a lump in his throat made itself right at home when he felt the Black Paladin press his face against the top if his head.

"Something about this....feels oddly familiar....comforting...I can't really put my finger on it....can you tell me...?" Shiro asks, Keith takes a shuttering breath, he pulled back slightly and looked up at the man, he reaches up and let's his fingers touch his cheek, then run over the scar.

"I....I want to tell you....But I don't want you to feel obligated to anything." Keith tells him, Shrio frowns making Keith sigh. "Takashi....you....you And I used to do this...a lot. Especially in the winter. I can't handle the cold, and you always kept me warm." He says softly, purring as Shiro reached up and began to pet his ears.

"I...I think I remember. You used to call me Takashi all the time....But only when it just us. In front of everyone else it was "Shiro"...yeah, I remember now." He whispered, letting his hand cup the teens face. "I remember...." He mumbled.

By this point, Keith had tears in his eyes. Smiling sadly Shiro kisses his forehead and cheek. He was gently rubbing the younger male's back, he too felt a lump in his throat as he laid there silently with the teen.

He honestly couldn't believe he had forgotten about the relationship he had with Keith. This boy meant the world to him then, and even now. This teen always seemed to bring out the best in him, always made him feel like he could do anything and everything. Gulping, Shiro cups his face with both of his hands and tilts his head up. Both of the male leaning in close, their lips inches apart.

"I'm so sorry baby....I didn't mean to forget....not you. Never you...." Shiro mumbels, using his thumb, he wipes away the tears falling from Keith's eyes. "Forgive me...?" Keith smiles, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Smiling, Shiro leans down and kisses the younger gently.

It wasn't long, it wasn't anything more than just sweet, warm, comforting, loving. It was exactly what Keith wanted and needed right now. Pulling away, the White haired man pulls the teen tightly against his chest, making sure Keith's head was tucked under his chin making sure the blankets where tucked around them both.

"Feeling warmer now?" Shiro asks after when seemed like forever in silence. Keith nods, his Galra ears still out and tickling the older male's chin slightly.

"Very....Thank you Takashi." He mumbled, said bigger male smiles.

"Anything for you babe."


	4. The Color Red

" _LANCE_!"

Red, it was a bright, standout color. It could be taken with many feelings. Love, anger, passion, hot, danger etc. Lance never saw it as a bad color.

" _LANCE_!"

Well, that is until he saw red splattered on his flight suit. Until he saw red dripping off a Galra blade, until he saw red, oozing out from a large diagonal cut starting from Keith's right shoulder and stopped at his left hip.

He had never thought, he would hear the younger male call out his name so loud and frantically like Keith had just before he got hurt. He hadn't even noticed when He was about to get cut nearly in half until Keith had taken the hit instead.

"Lance? Lance!" He said Blue Paladin jumps slightly and looks up at Allura who was looking down at him with a look of worry on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you....you've been here for a few hours." She points out sitting next to him in front of the Cryopod.

Lance sighs and nods slowly looking back at the said Pod. In it was Keith, his expression was a pained one, his skin was unnaturally pale. Even when in there, he didn't look comfortable.

He felt guilty. This was his fault for not paying attention. Now because of his carelessness, Keith was hurting and stuck in that pod for at least three days. At least today was the day He could be let out. But, even then, Allura had told him He would still have the open wound. So he would need to be on bed rest until fully recovered.

"Its my fault you know...." Lance mumbles. Causing the princess to look at him. "Its my fault he got hurt....I wasn't paying attention."

"Lance, it's not your fault. He did what any of us, any Paladin would have done. And that was to protect his friend. Don't blame yourself." She says, gently patting his back. The cuban sighs and shrugs, hearing a beep, both him and Allura rush to their feet as the pod opens up.

Groaning in pain, and barely taking a step, Keith falls forward only to be caught by Lance and held carefully against his chest. Groaning and turning his head up, purple eyes meet dark blue.

"Lance.....?" The other Paladin nods and careful adjusts the smaller teen in his hold. "How long...?" He trails off, letting his head lean against Lance's shoulder his eyes closing slightly.

Lance frowns. The poor guy must still feel exhausted and sore if his little sounds of pain weren't a give away, then the way he just looked uncomfortable no matter what would. The Blue Paladin then looks over at Allura who was examining the large cut on the pale teen's chest.

The cut itself looked just awful. It was red around the edges, swollen and judging by the slight flush on Keith's face, he assumed he had a small fever.

"Lance, wait here." Allura tells him, nodding the teen watches the princess walk out out the room. Sighing he balances Keith on one arm, slipping his free one out from his jacket. Then he does the same to the other, but stops hearing a gasp from the smaller male.

"Shit, sorry buddy. I'm sorry." Lance mumbles softly, Keith nods slightly and looks up at him as Lance carefully lifts the Red Paladin's arm and slips his jacket on him. "There. I know you probably feel hot, but it's better to sweat out a fever." Blinking slowly Keith huffs and winces.

"Lance." Looking up, the teen smiles a bit seeing Shiro walk over with gauze and what appeared to be an ointment Allura uses on them for more sever cuts. "How is he?" The older male asks as he kneels down and begins to gently apply the ointment to the cut, Keith whines and attempts to press himself further against Lance in hopes to get away from the cold substance. "Easy there. Its just me." Shiro says gently, using his free hand to ruffle the teen's hair.

"He has a fever. Is that normal?"

"For wounds like this, yes. Its not uncommon. But it's uncomfortable, with the ointment and using the gauze to keep the wound wrapped up it should help him sweat out the fever." Shiro explains as he slowly and carefully wraps up the wound. Lance nods and Every now and then adjusted his arms and the smaller male so their leader could finish up dressing the rather large wound. "Dont worry Lance. None of us blame you, and neither does Keith."

Closing his eyes Lance nods slowly. But honestly it was hard to believe that while he was holding the said teen in his arms. Dark blue eye open and look up at Shiro who was smiling softly at him before height to his feet and walked out of the room. Letting out a heavy sigh, lance scoots back till he was resting against a wall.

"He's right you know...." startling, Lance looks down at Keith who had his eyes closed. But he was awake which was a shock to the taller teen. "I'm not angry....I don't blame you. I would do it again if it meant you not getting hurt."

"What? Fuck. No Keith. I wouldn't want you to. You scared the hell out of me when you took that hit." Lance tells him his tone a bit angry, which apparently Keith noticed because his eyes were now opened and looking up at him.

"Why are you angry?" He asks, his tone weak.

"Because! I don't want you to die for me Keith! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died for me!!" He yells tears now in his eyes as he pressed his face to Keith's neck. "Dear god....if I lose you, then what would I do...?" He asks, letting out a small whimper.

Frowning and whining a bit Keith reaches up and wraps and arm around the bigger teen. If there was anything that hurt more than the wound on his chest it was seeing Lance cry. He was normally always cheerful, always keep the rest of the team smiling. So seeing him the way he was right now, broke his heart.

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry Lance...." Keith speaks softly, playing with the taller male's hair, he winces and felt a pang of guilt feeling Lance pull away. Looking up at him, Keith felt some relief when the dark blue eyed teen kisses his forehead. "I'm sorry....But Lance. Don't you ever tell me to no protect you. Because if something where to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself....we'll just have to protect each other better than ever before....okay?"

Lance nods, kissing the smaller male gently before placing kisses all over his face, causing a small giggle to escape the Red Paladin along with a blush appearing on his face.

Red, was a stand out color. It could mean a lot of things. Anger, passion, fire, danger, love. Or it was as simple as just the color of blood. But, to Lance, it was a beautiful color. He'll just have to make sure that Red never spilled out from Keith's veins ever again.


	5. Laugh

Loud crashes could be heard coming from the dinning room, along with what sounded like someone was running. What Shiro wasn't expecting as he stood there, head tilted slightly in confusion; was for Keith who had his Galra ears atop his head; to bolt out out of the room and run right into him.

"Ouch! Shit!" Keith hisses as the older male holds his shoulders to steady his small lover who was rubbing his nose. Shiro couldn't help but smile before reaching out and scratching the teens ears, causing the Red Paladin to blink and lean into his hand letting out loud purrs.

"THERE YOU ARE!" the sudden shout caused both males to jump slightly, Keith quickly spins around and much in a cat like manner (which Shiro would never dare say was cute and iconic considering he currently looked half cat) hissed at Lance bin warning before bolting to get away from the dark blue eyed teen.

By this point, both where running around in a circle around Shiro who couldn't quite make out what they where talking about. At some point Keith was now using the bigger male as a shield. Okay, now he was climbing in his back and making his way up to his shoulders. This was officially ridiculous.

"Okay, okay! Hey!" Shiro shouts, both teens not stop dead in their tracks. Huffing the Black Lion Paladin looks at his half Galra lover then Lance. "What has gotten into you two?" He asks as he reaches up to pray his small boyfriend off of him, which of course didn't seem to be happening if his hiss was anything to go by.

"Nothing! I'm just trying to give my buddy a hug."

"Lies!!!" Keith shouts. "You keep trying to TICKLE ME!" Shiro blinks. So, all of that noise, all of the hissing and shouting was simply because Lance was trying to _TICKLE_ him?

Since when was Keith ticklish? When did this happen? As far as he knew, the purple eyed teen wasn't ticklish. Or so he thought because _APPARENTLY_ Lance was saying or at least implying that he was. Shiro couldn't stop the slight snort before he broke out in small laughs causing the teens to stare at him with confusion.

"Oh my, all of this just because of that?" He asks between laughs before he shakes his head. Keith pouts slightly before flicking his lover's cheek and bolting once again so that lance wouldn't get him.

"Damn it! Keith get-"

"Now, now. Leave him be. Over stimulate him and hell end up mauling you." Shiro says with a smile placing his hand on his shoulder. "Now, where is Keith ticklish exactly?" He asks, a mischievous grin creeps into Lance's face.

Keith pants slightly as he reached the training deck. Huffing the half Galran sits down and tries to catch his breath, letting his head fall back taking deep breaths. Dear Lord he had never ran that much or fast from someone in such a long time. Nor had he expected Lance to find out he was ticklish.

Letting out an annoyed groan, he lets himself fall back keeping his eyes closed. He could finally get some peace and quiet, opening his eyes he yelps and nearly buts heads with Shiro who was looking down at him. Sitting up, his ears now flat against his head in slight annoyance he growls.

"Damn it Shiro! I could have clawed your face off. Don't do that." Keith says as Shiro chuckles and sits in front of the smaller male. Pouting slightly Keith rolls his eyes and scoots closer to him so they're knees where now touching. Smiling, the older male leans forward and nudges his nose to the smaller male's who blushes darkly and purrs happily.

Chuckling, Shiro reaches over and pulls the teen on to his lap. Keith smiles softly, his eyes half lidded as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, pressing their foreheads together as he played with the older man's hair while Shiro gently massaged his lower back with his thumbs.

"Keith."

"Hm?" The said Red Paladin purrs a little louder when he feels the older male press his lips to his neck and runs his hands up his back. Suddenly he was on his back and fighting back giggles as Shiro danced his fingers all over his rib cage. "S-shiro!!" He shouts, laughing and attempting to push his lover's hands away without much success.

Laughing, Shiro leans over the smaller male, not letting up his assault even as Keith curled on his side, laughing and trying to crawl away only to be pulled back. If there was one thing that Shiro loved, it was when Keith would laugh like he was now. He looked happy and his laugh was just cute to him.

"Quiznak! P-please Shiro!" Cries out, laughing as he pushes against his boyfriend's chest. Laughing Shiro slips his hands under him and pulls him up back on his lap allowing the teen to catch his breath as he rested against his chest.

It felt like it took a while for Keith to regain his breath, but that didn't stop the older man from gently rubbing his back, kissing his neck and cheek every now and then either. Soft purrs could be heard if one where to listen carefully. Pulling back, Shiro runs his hand through Keith's hair.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Shiro explains with a sheepish smile, Keith blinks and giggles slightly while he shakes his head.

"Its fine. I just don't like Lance touching me."

"You don't like any one touching you." Shiro corrects. Keith huffs.

"Not true. I love it when you touch me." There was a moment of silence before both break into a fit of laughter.

Shiro wouldn't, couldn't, or ever think about denying how much he loved it when Keith would laugh.


End file.
